Monkey vs Nathan Drake
Description Aipom boy 205 vs uncharted which one of these adventures people is stronger and better Interlude Wiz: Adventure is something people seek and some have to body and skills to do it Boomstick: Like Monkey ferdinade from the aipom boy 205 Wiz: And Nathan drake from uncharted Boomstick: He's wiz and i'm boomstick Wiz: And today well look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle Monkey Ferdinade Boomstick: What lies behind plushopolis is something amazing Wiz: It's the people who build it Boomstick: Meet ado ferdinade now you may be wondering who the hell is ado and why is he a monkey Wiz: Well in order to understand we need to go far back to when the team known as the bands had just started Boomstick: The bands are a group of powerful animal superheroes there were 5 of them and two of them were ado and ted Wiz: This team is incredibly powerful and each member basically had a unique power but all of this goodness would soon come to a bad end Boomstick: One mission had them on a hike in the frozen mountains and a blizzard had struck causing ted to get spereated Wiz: Now it's important for you to know that before this and while the bands were creating plushopolis ted didn't like this and was mostly seperated from his members Boomstick: You may wonder why well ted got lost and was presumed dead.....but wasn't Wiz: After this ado stepped down and had a kid named monkey so we've come full circle Boomstick: Monkey was a good person and after leaving college he met the most beutifull women and both got married in a couple of years Wiz: But one night when she was walking alone ted had showed up and violenlty ripped her head off Boomstick: Jesus christ Wiz: And this left monkey alone just him and his son *Name: Monkey Ferdinade *Height: 6'0 *Weight: 190 lbs *Age: Unkown Boomstick: Yeah and if you think it would get better from here on out than your wrong Wiz: Because than on the anniversery of there town being descovered ted reappeared and killed all the bands including ado Boomstick: Damn sad Wiz: And through out this time monkey and his son would go on weird adventures Boomstick: He's got superhuman reflexes and superhuman strength and fourth wall awareness which like why that's like the worst thing ever Wiz: He's even got superhuman durability well sometimes *Superhuman strength *Superhuman durability *Fourth wall awarness Boomstick: He's pulled off some crazy stuff like how he lifted a nine ton t-rex Wiz: And that was after being repeatedly stomped on the head by it. He's survived being bit on the neck by a hammerhead and was fine after being bit on the head by their dog Boomstick: He's defeated an evil Iron man and beat spider-man and black panther *Lifted a 9 ton t-rex *Cracked it's jaw *Survived being stomped on the head *Survived being bit on the neck *Defeated evil Iron man, spider-man, black panther Wiz: However monkey is a very wimpy person and indeed had help defeating spider-man and black panther and needed help from his son to get out of the hammerheads jaw Boomstick: Also you know how wiz said that his durability is cool sometimes yeah well he can survive a t-rex yet has been killed by a closet door being slammed onto him.....it was a wooden weak door Wiz: He also well underestimates his opponents big time and needs help from his son or his friends to get him out of trouble *Wimpy person *Had help fighting spider-man, black panther *Durability can be questioned *Need's people to help him out *Underestimates opponents Boomstick: But he is one very athletic and strong monkey don't mess with him Nathan Drake Intermission Fight Conclusion Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:YouTube Vs Video Games Themed Death Battles Category:What if? Death Battle Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Cenus9548